


setting in a honeymoon (if i woke up next to you)

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Trans Robert Chase, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: The morning after isn't made to discuss feelings.





	setting in a honeymoon (if i woke up next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> my bf gave me a prompt, **roses** and i had to make it angst instead of fluff like he obviously wants
> 
> for ficlets at dreamwidth, prompt being 'cycle', and one of the writer's choice prompts in my 100prompts table.

Chase wakes up to the bed dipping, footsteps farther and farther away.

He draws in a breath and gets up; he’s got his hair all fucked up and he can still feel House’s hands on his hips, digging his nails into them. He stays still for a few seconds before walking to the bathroom. He can see the hickies beneath his collar, the small bruises along his torso. He’s still a bit tired and all he can think of is his hookup. He’s a usual hookup at this point, but hell, he’s not usual in any way.

When he goes to steal something from his kitchen, he finds him doing the same thing, making himself a sandwich. They both stop their movements as if they hadn’t ever found each other the morning after before. 

He imagines a different world, where this is the morning after of an everyday happening. Sleeping in the same bed, waking up, eating breakfast together. He imagines giving him flowers; he imagines being happy with him and not miserable.

“What are you staring at?” House huffs, and the illusion shatters into tiny, tiny pieces.

Chase swallows thickly. “Nothing.  I was just going to get something from your kitchen and go.”   


“Uh-huh,” he replies like he’s not convinced, and Chase still goes to steal some white bread from House’s kitchen and goes past the door. There’s a bit of a shadow, the sun hasn’t quite risen yet— it’s too early for him to question every part of his not-relationship with House.

And House knows. House sees everything, he’s too perceptive to not know what is going on. 

But he’s not well-known for caring about other people’s well-being, especially their emotional well-being. So he looks at Chase, scoffs, goes back to his sandwich. He can’t say anything like this; he can’t admit to anything. Chase’s shirt rides up a little, makes an itch around his chest scars. He’s all too vulnerable, just in his pants from yesterday and his shirt from yesterday.

He isn’t even too sure how he ended up on House’s bed (again) — he isn’t even sure how his colleagues haven’t worked out what’s going on between them. He isn’t even sure how Foreman hasn’t made jokes about Cameron not being the only one in love with House yet.

“You should go,” House says, with that cold as ice tone of always.

“Yeah,” he agrees, still looking at him, his heart still aching in his chest. “I should.”   
  
“Then why aren’t you?” he says, putting the plate he ate on in his dishwasher. “Too busy being lovesick to leave?”   
  
Chase stiffens, stays there, strained and on the spot, like everything in his body hurts. It’s like being thrown back to when he got top surgery, but it somehow hurts  _ more _ .

House rolls his eyes. “You can join Cameron’s club after you leave.”   
  
“Cameron can’t join my club, though,” he manages to say. “You aren’t sleeping with her.” He pauses. “Or are you?”   
  
He shakes his head, looks at him carelessly. Too coldly, but it’s just so  _ House  _ that it doesn’t make him hurt any less or any more.    
  
“ _ Why _ are you sleeping with me?” he presses. “Why are you humoring me?”   
  
House rests his chin on his hand as if he’s interested in this conversation. “I did say you have a pretty mouth.”   
  
He doesn’t know how he didn’t even expect it. Of course House has been aware that he likes him from the beginning, and of course, he’s decided to have sex with him nonetheless.

Before he can make any more stupid decisions, Chase turns and leaves. He draws in a breath. “Rot in hell,” he mumbles.

House laughs a little. “With pleasure.”   
  
When he ends up in House’s bed the weekend after and the next and the next, he’s not surprised in the least.

  
  



End file.
